The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy:War's Story
by LoopyFist
Summary: Mandy had finnaly done it. She had taken over Earth and the Underworld, and rules over both as Empress...but how did she do it? The Horseman War, her personal bodyguard, tells of the events leading up to Mandy's rule from his viewpoint...cool story! Ch:3
1. Chapter 1:Introductions and Explanations

**LoopyFists here!! This is my first story in and I hope it gets noticed….If your reading this, please review it after your finished…it would mean a lot. If that's done, ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

Oh yeah….I don't own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy….cause if I did, I'd rule the world…

**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

**War's Story**

Chapter 1: 15, Introductions and Explanations

August, 201X

It was all my fault….

When I look back…to all of the fighting, the deaths and the…pure NONSENSE… I had started the Armageddon.

Oh, sorry…your probably wondering who I am or what I'm talking about. I am **WAR**, horseman of the apocalypse, carnage incarnate, the ultimate weapon specialist, yadda yadda, Ect. Ect. I have sworn my eternal allegiance to Mandy, who rules the earth, and the underworld, with an iron fist.

How it all started though, is a lot more complicated. Let me take you back...about 5 years ago, back before the rule of Mandy, before the horseman's beginning, before I abandoned my real name….

--

I'll keep this short and simple…

It begins when Mandy and I did something truly extraordinary…we tricked the Grim Reaper into being our Best Friend Forever... Yeah, unbelievable I know but more to the point, Mandy and I used "Grim" to go on many, many strange adventures together throughout the years. Although Grim usually complained about being our slave/maid, abusing him and his power and using him to do various embarrassing things, Mandy usually forcing him (and sometimes me) to do these things, being no less of a tyrant than she is now, and I, usually being the cause of the supernatural mischief because of my stupidity, we could still strangely call each other "friends".

Sometimes I wondered why Mandy, having Death as her pawn, hasn't taken over the world (or had killed me)back then, when instead she watched TV with us, got me out of supernatural trouble, or sit at home and plan the world's doom….until HE came.

--

On my 15th birthday I invited three people (as if I had any other friends, which I didn't), Mandy, of course, Irwin, my nerdy best friend, and Nergal Junior, my cousin who's half monster. Grim baked a pretty big cake for me.

After I blew out the candles, Irwin asked me what I wished for. Mandy had hit him saying that it wouldn't come true if I said it. (It wasn't a good enough reason to hit him, but Mandy didn't care.)

What I said had surprised everyone in the room, and it still surprises me at times.

"My wish … is to become strong!!" I said with my usual smile "Strong enough so that Mandy can stop protecting me and I can protect her!!"(That was probably the smartest thing I ever said while I was stupid)

Honestly, I don't even know why I said that back then. I would usually wish for dumb things like… the sky raining fried chicken, or for a year supply of exploding golf balls…or something like that. This was different though…. I must have been thinking about all the times that Mandy had saved me and I was trapped or too scared to do anything… I think…

The room fell silent…Grim's jaw dropped off (literally), Irwin almost fainted in shock, Junior looked at me with a very confused face, and Mandy… picked up a piece of cake and threw it at me yelling "I can protect myself, you idiot!!"

I replied by throwing a piece back at her and screaming "CAKE FIGHT" when it splattered in her face.

Mandy tried to kill me while I ran around the room laughing my face off (I wasn't too smart back then) until the doorbell rang. Mandy stopped suddenly, and then told Grim to answer the door while she punched my face in. Grim grumbled something as he opened the door, but then suddenly stopped when he saw the person who was standing there.

He talked to this man for a while until Mandy stopped punching me to ask "Who is it Grim?" Grim had said "Oh, Nobody…just an old collage friend!" quite nervously, as if he was scared. "Come on Grim, you can't let a friend in to see some new people" a calm, masculine voice had said.

The owner of the voice stepped in, a man with long, flowing blond hair, very bright blue eyes, a small but square chin wearing a pure white suit and dress shirt, only to be offset by a jet-black tie. We all stood in awe of this man, even Mandy. "Well let's take a look at your 'tormentors', shall we?" the man said jokingly.

He turned to Junior first "A Nergal demon/human hybrid…interesting…", then Irwin,"…Half human, part mummy and…vampire? Strange…you're strong…", then Mandy, "Well, aren't you cute" to which Mandy growled at. " I tink she might be yours mon" Grim said, that made the man look at Mandy more closely this time, then step back saying "Meh…maybe…I don't know".

He finally looked at me, and then smiled "This boy…" he said "He will be a great warrior". Mandy replied to the comment "He not even smart enough to be a shield…" which was probably true back then. " Anyway," she continued "Grim, who is this man?"

The man stood straight up and said, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am…**The Prince of Darkness**…" he ended in a dark tone… but then he smiled again,"…But you can call me Lou!"

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Darkness…" Mandy had said back. "No, Mandy" Grim sighed "Dat IS the Prince of Darkness, The Light Bringer, The Beast…" Mandy then looked at the man in a funny way, as if the title didn't fit the appearance.

"I know..." he said with a small laugh "I usually don't look like this, but there's some business I need to take care of…in speaking of witch…" He turned to Grim, "Grim, old buddy, I came here to tell you… We're going to starting Armageddon early!!" he ended with a cheerful smile.

Grim suddenly shrieked "**ARMAGEDDON**?!! Are ya **CRAZY **mon?!?" "No Grim, I'm serious..." the Prince sighed "…and were going to Win… and rule this pathetic world!!" "Now I know ya gone mad, you know what happens in 'revelations'; you KNOW what's going to become your fate!" Grim continued.

"But I don't WANT that to be my fate!!" The Prince whined like a child "I want the end of the world, and if you don't help, you KNOW that you'll go down with me". Mandy interrupted them, "How are you going to start the apocalypse anyway?"

" Well…" the prince started, "I was going to ask Grim to summon up a bunch of demons while I transform into a seven headed dragon and destroy everything in my path… then make it up from there." He said scratching his head while Mandy raised an eyebrow, "…but I thought up something a little more interesting…"

Then he pointed at us four "Grim told me that you kids were 'Little monsters that would one day destroy the Earth'…" We looked at Grim, who rolled his nonexistent eyes "… I want to see if he's right, so I want to see you four in action!

"I'll give you four by the end of tomorrow to 'mess thing up' around this Godforsaken town, and if you do a good job…. you may have a part in helping me start the apocalypse…" His smile looked more malicious than before, it had started to scare me.

As the man started to exit the house he said "I believe you kids will do just fine, so goodbye for now… and I'll be watching you from the sidelines..." "Oh and no using Grim's scythe…that would be unfair!" he added before he left. Everyone stood quietly for what seemed like forever, until I had asked Mandy if we were gonna go through with it.

"I don't know…" she finally said "…although I'd like to start the apocalypse, there's just something…off…about this whole thing…" she continued. I looked at her and said "Mandy, is that really YOU??" She had responded with a fist to my nose. "Does that answer your question stupid?"

"Yeah but…" I went on "…the Mandy I knew wouldn't of thought twice on something like this. She would've even started already too!!" I finished. Mandy had looked at me, as if I might have had a shred of intelligence in my empty head. "...you're absolutely right, Billy…" Mandy said, with my now former name, "Maybe there's a brain in that coconut of a head of yours…maybe…" to which I nodded my head happily to, glad to see that nothing had changed. To this day, I still have NO IDEA how I was able to say those 'smart things'…

She then looked at Irwin and Junior, who were pretty quiet during the whole time. "So, are you two idiots in?" she said in her usual dark tone. "I'll do whatever you say, my love!!" he responded, while Mandy narrowed her eyes (this would probably be a good time to tell you that Irwin use to have a very…'unhealthy obsession' with Mandy since we were kids.).

Junior had replied with "Well…if you're going to take over the world, I might as well be on your side… I'm in." "Then it's settled..." Mandy declared "We will meet at the front entrance of Endsville High school tomorrow; it will be the first of many places that will be decimated. Be ready to fight, because we're going to take over this town!"

Grim sighed while listening to us, "I'll make sure to ready me scythe for whatever deaths you'll cause…"

That was the day we decided to choose our destiny of becoming the starters of the apocalypse. We knew that after that day, things would only get crazier over time…crazier than usual at least…

…And it did…

--

**Well, that's it for chapter 1… not too exciting, but it was an intro so wait for the next chapter. It will be crazy…and it will only get crazier from there….**

**Next time on GAoBaM: WE…. The end of Endsville and the Beginning of the Horseman!!**

**See ya next time!!**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2:End of Endsville

**New chapter!! Things only get strange from here, so keep your eyes glued to the screen! **

**I should also note some minor details for past and future reference… first there will be some "cameos" of characters from other cartoon network related shows and a few from awesome video games from now to later on, and the other thing, in this fanfic, there's always some strange foreshadowings even in the first chapter…just a little warning… NOW LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!! **

…And no, I still don't own GAOBAM so don't even ask…

**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

**War's Story**

Chapter 2: The End of Endsville, and the Beginning of the Horsemen

August, 201X

Walking on foot isn't very progressive. It's a long trip to where I'm going…. I don't even know where I'm going….to get something that I put away for emergencies. It's so hot out in this barren wasteland that the four of us had created…

The day it all started, though, wasn't at all like this… the day we started " The First Day of The Rest of Our Lives"…

--

It was a warm, sunny, spring day…. Big puffy clouds everywhere, like something out of a painting…PERFECT day for something to go horribly, HORRIBLY wrong…

**Endsville**, our hometown, it wasn't a terrible place to live…well… if you don't count the occasional monsters, crazies, aliens, ghosts, and seemingly unpredictable weather patterns, among other strange and supernatural mayhem. Sure, the town got destroyed a lot, but it was never as bad as what we did.

I walked to school that day, I wasn't too far from where it was. I had my usual jeans, one blue striped t-shirt, and my signature red baseball cap. While I was walking, I couldn't get the previous day out of my head… I mean weird stuff happens all the time, but it all seemed like it was a strange dream…

I soon figured out it wasn't a dream; I saw Mandy and Nergal Jr. at the front of the school. Junior was wearing a black suit, pants and tie with a red dress shirt like his father, or my uncle, instead of his red scarf. He told me later that would be the last thing he would ever wear.

Mandy was wearing her usual small pink dress (least I think it's a dress) with that yellow flower in the middle. What was unusual was that she had a large picnic basket in her arm.

When I got there I had asked Mandy where Irwin was. She said that she would usually care less, but it was almost time for school to start.

"Uh…here I am, yo…" Irwin's familiar voice responded. He wasn't wearing his usual attire either. He was wearing a partially unbuttoned white dress shirt with black pants.

Irwin stuttered his explanation for being late. "M-Mandy…uh, I have to tell you something…"

Mandy sighed and pinched the skin where her nose should be. "Irwin, if you're about to ask me out for the **ONE MILLIONTH TIME**, the answer is still-"

"I think** I **will explain, you loser~"

The voice was easily recognizable from the start. Her name is Mindy. Her personality, as Mandy and most others put it, was shallow, preppy, spoiled brat and a down-right attention hog who wore the SAME school uniform even when she is not in school. In short, she was Mandy's worst nemesis.

She went on into a thorough explanation on how she had happened upon Irwin talking to himself, and overhearing about today's events. I remember my head was spinning after she had finally finished. Mandy only stared down Irwin with a very evil look while Mindy was talking, but it seemed that she was listening to everything.

"So what do you care?" Mandy said, looking relieved that Mindy was finally quiet, "Are you going to TELL on us or something?"

"Quite the opposite…" Mindy had declared. "I want to be in on this whole 'take over the world thing'"

All four of us looked at her with amazement. She would be the last person we would expect to ask that, much less say it. She basically hated all of us, especially Mandy because of some minor offense a long time ago.

I believed that Mandy would have let out a straight "No", but instead she had asked if she could DO anything, I mean, if she could not fight, she had no place being in this. She had laughed, and told us that she still possessed her magic powers from that one Halloween when she was turned into a witch and lead that monster army and blah blah blah. (All I remember from that day was all the candy that I ate.)

To prove that she was strong enough she pointed her finger to a tree and yelled "AVADAVADAVEROUS!!" which instantly blew the tree up. Me and the guys were impressed, and Mandy let her in, but she only said "But you better not do anything stupid…"

" Cousin…could I ask you something?" Junior had asked "You aren't really going to fight with just that guitar, right? Things are going to get pretty chaotic, so…"

My mind had remembered something when he stated that. I had told everyone to stand back, as I prepared my "Primary weapon". Then I raised my hand in the air and screamed "**RIDE…THE LIGHTNING!!!!" **at the top of my lungs.

"Billy…of **ALL** the** DUMBEST**--" That was as much as what Mandy got out before a random lightning bolt came out of nowhere and had appeared to have struck me. What they saw was that I was completely fine, and I was holding a large hammer in my hand. It was Thor's Hammer, "Mijornir" that I got from an adventure a while back. Mandy actually looked impressed.

The five of us had entered the school to begin our day. When we were in, the students and counselors were not shocked about our attire or my weapons at all (Me and the others were notorious in the school for doing weird things.) It was then a "Hall Monitor" went over to us and started barking about not wearing our uniforms, and me having weapons, and disrupting the hall and being weird and—

It was at that moment, Mandy had pulled a machine gun out of the picnic basket she had and shot up the hall monitor without batting an eye. It only took that to change everyone's looks from apathetic to horrified. Then she looked at all of us, seeing that we were all smiling with malice, then looked at everyone else, and uttered one word…**"GO…"**

That was all it took for the rest of us to start running around the school and killing every living thing in there. Mindy was doing great, using her magic to shoot students and levitating heavy objects to crush others. Junior seemed to be having too much fun when he turned his hands into swords slicing teens in half while his headed tentacles ate the pieces.

While I ran around aimlessly smacking people through walls with an electrically charged mallet, I saw Irwin who came out of the girl's locker room, licking his teeth and fingers before he turned into a bat and flew away. (Honestly, if you want an EXPLANATION just use your imagination…ughh.) A little later, I looked to see how Mandy was doing. She was gracefully walking around and plowing holes into every person in her sights, occasionally throwing a grenade at group of survivors.

By the time we killed everyone, the police, the C.I.A, F.B.I, S.W.A.T, and the army had come to "contain us". As they entered, we had already left to destroy the rest of the city, but we set a bomb in the school that killed almost a quarter of them.

What still surprises me is how these guys couldn't stop us. They even used tanks, but they were easily dispatched and thrown at large buildings. Irwin had used his mummy powers to send his wrappings into the ground and grab oncoming enemies to drag them into the earth to bury them alive "instant mummification" he called it, and it got rid of many of them. Junior also helped by summoning a bunch of little 'nergalings' to wreak some havoc also.

Near the end of it, Mandy had been shot in the arm and surrounded. I went to help her, but there was too many of them to fight close combat. Mandy then told me to reach into her picnic basket, where I had found two pistols, and she told me to shoot them at the surrounding enemies. I quickly told her I didn't know how to shoot a gun and that it wouldn't be enough.

She got angry with me and yelled "**SHOOT THEM!!**" … for some reason, I quickly snatched up the pistols and started shooting, a few times not even directly aiming at them. When the bullets ran out, we both notice that not only we were still alive and the enemies were dead, but every single bullet I used went directly into each and every soldiers head.

--

By the time it was over, most of the town was destroyed; the surviving people looked more horrified than we have ever seen. The mayor of Endsville (didn't even know we had one) had surrendered his office to the five of us if we would cease our bloodbath. Since we were in charge at that point, Mandy had declared that any evidence about the destruction of Endsville shall be found and destroyed. As we lounged in the mayor's office, Grim and Lou had appeared.

"Bravo children!!" he said clapping his hands "You went way over my expectations on this one."

Grim only sighed and said "Told you they would."

He congratulated us all, especially me and Mandy. He told me that he was right when he said that I would become a great warrior. He also introduced himself to Mindy, telling her that she will also play a big part in this scheme.

"Now about our reward…" Mandy had started before Lou reminded us.

"Okay, okay… your reward is that you four will be my **FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!!**"

I was overjoyed. "Oh Yeah!!! Does it mean that we ride horsies?" to which Lou only replied with a 'Yes' and a smile. Mandy shook her head.

He had told us that we would lead his demon armies when we were strong enough. We still needed a lot of power to combat anything that might come at us. He was trying to think of a suitable training regiment, when a dark figure appeared into the office.

The figure then showed his true form, a red, feminine looking man with green eyes, a beard, a red jacket and a skirt and had metallic crab claws for hands. He looked like a total queer. Lou was more surprised than disgusted when he saw him (which is more than I can say for the rest of us). The way he spoke was even weirder, as feminine as his looks but it _echoed_.

"_So…you need help with training these kids, Lou?_"

"What the F#$ do YOU want?" Lou said with a great evil in his tone.

Mandy had asked who this weirdo was; to which Grim's reply was "It's _**HIM**_…" Grim explained before Mandy got annoyed, Him is a powerful demon spirit that, as the ancient stories are told, tricked the prince of darkness. You see, in the days when Lou was one of the most powerful angels in heaven, Him had tricked Lou into going against "The Big Man in the Sky". Now, even speaking Him's real name is considered a curse even to demons.

Him had offered to train us and, after marking down some rules, Lou had agreed. Grim was happy that their arguing had finally stopped and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going, you dog!!" Mandy yelled at Grim "Did you forget that Billy and I own you?"

Grim had said that he had been given the task to gather the souls of all the people we've killed, and will kill, in order to increase Lou's and our power, so he would be busy. I was begging for grim not to go, crying, whining and pulling on Grim's cloak until he mentioned something about "presents" which completely changed my attitude. He gave Mandy a dress, which looked similar to his cloak, except that it had straps on the shoulders like Mandy's usual dress. Grim gave me his old red hoodie from when he was a kid (which must have been eons ago). I told him it was the best present I ever got, which he gave a small smile as a response.

Before Grim left, Lou had asked us four to get one thing that was ours and cast it to the wind. He said it was a way to abandon our old selves and to receive our new names. Junior had thrown his favorite scarf, Irwin, his glasses (he said he was strong enough to see without them…or something), Mandy threw her old dress while wearing the new one, and I threw my signature baseball cap as I wore Grim's Hoodie.

Junior became **PLAUGE.**

Irwin became** FAMINE.**

I became **WAR.**

And Mandy…became **DEATH.**

We were at that moment the Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

"_Well, now since that's done…" _ Him had said after it was over _"Let's begin your training"_

-

It's late…more tomorrow…

__

Sorry about the wait everybody, but I've been scrapped for time!! To note a few things, YES I am working with the grammar problems (sometimes spell/check is retarded), and YES I will add more cameos to this…in speaking of which…the title will give you a hint….

Next time on "**GAOBAM: WS**": **Roudyruffhousing** !!!

Hope to see you then!!!

Any questions or comments? Press the review button…c'mon…you know you want to…


	3. Chapter 3:Rowdyruffhousing

Sorry about not updating…there's been a lot of things going on in my life lately…but enough about me…

Let's get this next chapter ROLLING!

Disclaimer: …meh…

….

**War's Story**

**Chapter 3: Rowdyruffhousing**

…

August, 201X

Hot today…hot yesterday too… guess that's what happens when you travel through a desert-like wasteland with thick clothes. It's common knowledge to travel with thicker clothes though, you don't want the rays of the sun to burn your skin to a crisp…

Crap… I can see a bunch of raiders about 150 meters away… there just a group of stupid vagabonds with guns and no idea how to use 'em. As soon as they find someone new on their "turf", it's a one-way trip to death row… looks like there are about twenty of them…maybe 25…

I'll continue with this after I deal with them.

…

Continuing with my past…

As I stated before, the evil demon presence, Him, had "volunteered" to help train us.

The training grounds: Him's domain, far deep into the depths of the underworld.

For those of you "realists", "scientists" and any other "-ists" that are reading this right now, I am happy to inform you that the dimension that's most commonly called "Hell" is very real.

I've been there…more times than I care to write about right now. To your surprise, it's not so much "fire and brimstone" as it used to be…

Hell, nowadays, is a city…a big, dark, metropolitan city.

In most cases, it's like a normal city, except with demons, ghouls, and monsters…and less morals. The sky is pitch black, the roads are always wet with blood and guts, screams always rip through the air as you walk down the gloomy alleys and dark grey buildings.

There are humans there too of course…except that most of them are being tortured in basically all of the circles of Hell for the more demonic resident's amusement…although some of the "luckier" ones have basically average jobs like in their past lives, working their asses off day in and day out, as do some of the demons.

It's all about repetition and "poetic justice" down there… like, for instance, a fat and gluttonous man would be eaten alive by demons or fed until they exploded over and over, while a woman who used her "feminine wiles" in order to get to the top… well… let's just say that the people down below don't mind taking "sloppy seconds"…or thirds or 145ths… if you know what I mean…

…but I'm getting a little off topic…I guess I was trying to clarify that Hell isn't a place you want to go to…although… you probably had to do a lot of "unholy" things to find this book…

…and I…

Anyway, we were teleported from the mayor's office to Him's castle.

As…"fruity" as the surroundings may have seemed, the palace had a sort of different eeriness to it…something… evil…truly evil…as evil as what Grim had told us about Him. Anyway, training was simple… for the guys at least… we were each assigned to kill a certain type of demon and after you've finished, we had worked out before he assigned a new demon, which would be tougher and smarter than the last. There was a workout room in there, but we were allowed to leave and fight demons that we could find, although they wouldn't count as the assigned demon because those demons were supposed to challenge us physically and mentally.

Mandy and Mindy had a "different" training regiment… I was never told of what they exactly did…Mandy didn't explain it too much. She told me that they were assigned demons to kill too, but they mostly studied powerful and forbidden spells and mystical stuff like that…

We occasionally had some rest days, in which we traveled through "mephistopolis "and the other circles of hell…causing our usual level of mischief and mayhem. If we didn't know Lou, we would have got into more trouble than I could have imagined…

Near what I would call the end of our training, Him had called us out for our assignments, but had stopped when he got to me. I already knew that something different was happening because Lou was their too.

"_Billy, I have decided to give you a final test because of your recent performance…"_ Him said.

I could hear Mandy had growled when he said that. It's because a while back during the training, I was the first one to kill an A-class demon. I tried to tell her that it wasn't one of Him's assigned demons and she was still stronger than I was, but she was still pissed (and she STILL is, to my knowledge). This "final test" I was getting only angered her more…

He continued,_" Your final assignment is to go into this door…" _he made a door appear in front of him.

I'm sure that everyone could feel a sharp and truly evil feeling when it opened, the inside showing a pitch black room.

Lou quickly snapped his head toward Him, seeming to know what evils laid within the dark abyss. "You're not thinking of sending him **IN THERE**, are you?"

"_The boy is strong…besides, he will be closer to being your ultimate soldier… if he survives, of course …"_

"But if he DOSEN'T, he'll be…!" Lou suddenly stopped. He must have noticed the shock on my face, after I heard the words "if he survives".

He looked at me…perhaps with…remorse, though I could barely see his eyes through his hair.

"I normally never take pity on anyone…"he stated, still staring at me "…but…you better hope you get through this…"

"_He will…"_ Him said to Lou,_ "The final decision is on him though…"_

I didn't say anything for a moment, and then I pulled my hood more over my head, "I want to get stronger…so of course!"

"_So then, go on ahead…"_ Him continued his usual wicked (and slightly perverted) smile as I walked into the door. I decided not to notice the concern on my friends faces.

The last thing I heard from the other side was Mandy…

"…Don't get yourself killed…you idiot…"

I had no complete idea what I was getting into…

For what seemed like countless days, my body was slashed and tortured from both the inside and outside from an unknown force. In what I guess was first two hours, I was already covered in cuts and blood. That wasn't the half of it. That room played mind tricks on me… and each and every time I saw Mandy…dying. The first time, she came up to me while I was suffering on the ground. As I looked up, she simply took out a knife…and slit her neck…her blood flowing onto my suffering body.

I wouldn't be able to describe the agony and dismay on my face at that moment… I was very sure that I was crying instantly, I could feel the tears run down the cuts on my face as I screamed her name…

"_**Useless…"**_ she called me, while I continued to writhe in pain.

It wasn't just that one time…time and time again I saw her die… I saw all of my friends die…and I was too helpless and weak to save them.

Within what may have been a month, I finally lost my sanity…or what was left of it…

The intense pain and the horrid images of my slain comrades had broken me into a million pieces… even if I tried to pull myself back together and regain some type of stability; somehow…that horrid room would know and would make my pain even worse. By the second month, I was just a drooling, puking mess on the floor.

The last time I saw the illusions was the worst…

…I thought I had woken up… I was in my room and I thought that it was all one of those long strange nightmares I have after eating too much junk. I saw all of my friends…including Mandy… it was all just a normal day. That dream sequence went on for weeks making me believe that it was real, until one day…

Out of nowhere, a twisted looking version of me began to destroy and kill everyone…and I wasn't able to move…After it seemed like he killed everyone and destroyed the whole town, he had found Mandy and begun choking the life out her with one hand in front of me… Then he looked at me… his semi-long hair covered his right eye; his left one wasn't truly visible either…just a dim-glowing red orb covered in darkness, hair and blood.

He smiled at me, his teeth sharp and barbaric, and uttered the same words I heard long ago…

"_**Useless… you're completely useless… you can't even save your friends…much less the one you love…"**_

My mind suddenly clicked when I heard the last part. _"The one I…love?"_ I thought with a sudden spark of sanity._ "…is he talking about…Mandy?"_

The doppelganger continued, _**"You know… I'm actually doing you a favor here. She'll end up killing you in the end… or at least the reason that you die…"**_

His grip tightened around Mandy's neck, _**"…and since you won't kill her first…I MUST!"**_

"**NNNOOOOOO!"**

The copy was partially shocked at my outburst. Even more so surprised that I regained my ability to move and tackled him to the ground… He didn't react or resist…

He smiled and said _**"...Well, well, well… maybe you're not as useless as I thought…for you to last this long in here in your youth **__**is**__** somewhat impressive… but you should heed my words, kid…"**_

At that point he and my surrounding began to fade away and I was left alone again in my usual pitch black surroundings… until I saw a door shaped light. I ignored it, thinking it was another illusion, until I heard familiar voices. I instantly ran into the door to see that I was back in Him's castle and my friend and Lou… and Mandy. Without thinking, I immediately ran towards Mandy and hugged her tightly.

Mandy shoved me off, "What the hell is your problem!" she asked

"Sorry…" I replied "It's just that I'm glad that I'm not seeing any more illusions…" I replied.

Mandy had told me I had spent three months in that evil room. I decided not to tell anyone about what happened in there (though I think they had a good idea when I began randomly twitching).

We were ready for our final task before we took on some real fighters. Him teleported us back to earth… not to Endsville but a similar town…**Townsville**… if you already notice the name of the town, you know who we had to kill…but first me and the guys needed more power.

Oh, I forgot to mention something. Although we were all technically one year older, we were only in Hell for one human day. You see, the farther you go down in Hell, the slower time moves up on top. I don't know how to explain it any more scientifically than that.

Anyway, we were teleported to Townsville, in some dirty alleyway that no one would usually notice. Our targets were the infamous **Roudyruff Boys**, the male equivalent of the even more famous **Powerpuff Girls**.

They weren't doing anything evil at that moment, just playing poker on the ground. I had expected something more…menacing. To start things up, Mandy had called them out… she wanted to observe how strong me and the guys had become( Mindy had other buissiness to attend to in Townsville…something about killing someone… a "princess" being more of a snobby bitch than she is…)

The conversation went something like this.

Mandy: "Hey! Morons!"

Brick (the red one): "What the hell do you want, bitch?"

Me: "We want your powers ya **F%$TARDS**!"

Boomer (the blue one): "Whatever…You S*% heads can't beat us!"

Irwin: "We're not gonna beat you, yo… we're gonna kill you."

Butch (the green one): "NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!"

Needless to say, the three of them were killed. It's not like they weren't as powerful as we were, it was a pretty good fight, but they were unorganized and careless with their attacks and movements.

Boomer died first, Junior caught him with one of his tentacles, turned his hand into a giant axe and cut him in half. Butch died last because Irwin used his mummy wrap to choke him to death.(Irwin told me he wanted to see him suffer.)

Watching his brothers die in front of him, Brick's face showed nothing but distraught…it seemed like he never thought this would happen.

"I-I don't get it… h-how can you be THIS powerful?" he asked me

"Simple…" I began to awnser, my lightning hammer ready to strike "…a year in Hell will do that to you."

Thor's hammer quickly came down on his head. The skull splattered everywhere, but the body still stood upright like nothing had happened. Mandy was thoroughly impressed with my improvement.

Irwin told us how to take their powers. Since Irwin is part vampire and part mummy, he knows how to absorb someone's aura, or power/life essence (although he said that vampires don't suck, they scrape and lick... and I STILL don't really know how mummies absorb anything). Usually, it would be extremely difficult for non absorbing creatures to do this, but it would be simpler with the Rowdyruffs, since the boys dead bodies would turn into pure energy after a minute or two and release into the air…if they didn't find another we did was put our hands on the bodies as they glowed…we all took the Ruff we killed.

When the power entered my body, I'll tell ya, it was WAY better than any sugar rush I ever had.

I could see the guys like the "rush" too…Irwin especially jittering with excitement. I saw their bodies suddenly radiate with the energy of the ruff they took it from. ( I guess I was too…I dunno, I didn't have a mirror.)

The Powerpuff Girls had just arrived after the process was completed. We decided not to fight them then and there, fighting one powerful group is enough for one day, even with our newly achieved powers.

The pink one….Blossom asked something, " Who are you people?"

I pulled down my hood down an awnsered "…..Your End…" and the three of us quickly flew out of the area.

By the way…flying…SOOOO F$%*IN' AWESOME!

…

I shouldn't have had enough time to write this much… I should get some rest.

Oh… the raiders I talked about earlier…all dead. Now I got a motorcycle and some more supplies and ammo.

Least I'll get where I'm going faster…

:::

Again, so sorry about not updating sooner… my bad. Still working on the crap ass spell check of mine… and if there is any questions about the fanfic, just comment!

**Next time on GAOBAM: WS….."Wilted Rose"!**

See ya then!

-Loopyfist


End file.
